Popular Republican Movement
|flag = |logo = 250px|colours = Orange|leader3_title = |leader3_name = |chairman = Stuart Ponsonby|spokesman = Arlen Specter|wing1_title = Affiliated radio|wing1 = Movement Radio|seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies|founder = Stuart Ponsonby Jeff Sessions|youth_wing = Youth of the Movement|newspaper = Ponsonby Press|secretary_general = Jeff Sessions|membership_year = 574AER|membership = ~25,000 }} The Popular Republican Movement, colloquially known as the Republicans or Republican Party, is a major political party in Falleentium that follows a radical centrist ideology. As of the Federal Election of 584, it is the largest party in the Chamber of Deputies and the leader of the Government of Falleentium. Party leader Sheldon Whitehouse is the incumbent and 26th Imperial Chancellor of Falleentium. The party was formed on June 14, 570AER in Tapanuo by Stuart Ponsonby and Jeff Sessions. Policy Positions Main article: Policy Positions of the Popular Republican Movement The Popular Republican Movement is a political party that stresses the importance of compromise and meaningful coalition in government to achieve results. It has been described as Radical Centrist by political observers, noting the party's willingness to adopt policy positions from both the left and right. Overall, PRM views tend to be left-of-centre, but can range from centre-right to left-wing. History Main article: History of the Popular Republican Movement Formation and Early Years The Popular Republican Movement was founded on June 14, 570AER in an office park located at 109 East Park Place, Tapanuo. It was the brainchild of local television news reporter Stuart Ponsonby, who would become the party chairman. He was legally helped in the formation of the party by his good friend and lawyer, Jeff Sessions, who was subsequently made the parliamentary leader of the party. The Popular Republican Movement entered parliament as a minor party after the Falleen Federal Election of 571AER, in which it placed ninth. However, PRM was selected to participate in a governing coalition after this, its first election, which gave the party a platform from which to grow. Throughout the campaign and governing term, PRM built a noteworthy rivalry with the Falleentium Conservative and Reform Party (today known as the Coalition of Conservative Unionists), which was also contesting its first election. This rivalry continues to this day. As a Major Party Although being a minor partner in government, dwarfed by its partners in the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties and the Socialist Party, PRM embraced its role in government to tout its governing credentials and voting record in following elections. By the time of the Falleen Federal Election of 575AER, the party was becoming increasingly well-known and appealing to the electorate. That year, Sheldon Whitehouse had taken over as leader of the party and ran a strong campaign to make PRM stand out from the crowd of minor parties, and it paid off when Popular Republicans took third place in the election. This left PRM in the position to determine the next government, as either of the top two parties would have most certainly needed Popular Republican support to get a governing majority. Ultimately, this led to PRM's involvement as a major part of the Socialist-led Willy Brandt administration. During this period, the Ponsonby Press periodical newspaper was launched as a free service to paying party members, and the party held its first ever leadership contest, wherein Whitehouse won the right to retain his role as parliamentary leader. Party membership nearly doubled during the course of the 575 election campaign alone. Leading Opposition A series of events led to the Popular Republican Movement displacing both UKIP (now the Conservative and Imperialist Party) and the Socialist Party (now the Democratic Labour Party) to become one of the two principle major parties in federal Falleen politics. PRM's longtime allies in the Democratic Labour Party had taken the brunt of public blame for Hastiga and Veldunium voting to leave the Empire despite Chancellor Brandt's efforts to the contrary, as well as for the fact that the nation was attacked under Brandt's watch. Meanwhile, PRM had the luxury of benefiting from an overwhelmingly positive perception of Foreign Secretary Jimmy Carter's handling of diplomatic matters during the war. UKIP, for its part, suffered due to the perception that its opposition under Amber Rudd was ineffective, and that the party offered no leadership during the war. This set the stage for the two previously dominant parties being displaced by PRM and CCU. A particularly bitter campaign followed the Third World War in the Falleen Federal Election of 582AER. The election saw the Popular Republicans rise all the way to the top, while being outmaneuvered by the Coalition of Conservative Unionists to build a governing coalition. Whitehouse formed an opposition bloc with the Labour Democrats instead. Leading Government The Conservative government collapsed one-and-a-half years in after an ill-advised attempt by Chancellor Brokenshire to decree his budget into law over the objections of the Chamber of Deputies. This caused the Conservative & Imperialist Party and Federal Liberal Party to withdraw their support of the government. The Chancellor soon after resigned. A short election then took place in 584 wherein PRM maintained its 20% vote share, while the CCU shed 51 seats. Sheldon Whitehouse became the Imperial Chancellor of Falleentium after creating a coalition with the Labour Democrats with the support of the Faithful Falleen Distributist Party and the New Progressives. Electoral History Membership History Figures based on the official estimates of the Falleen Electoral Commission (FEC) The Popular Republican Movement is the largest federal political party by membership count, just barely edging out main rivals the Democratic Unionist Party, the Conservative & Imperialist Party, and the Coalition of Conservative Unionists. Representation Main article: The Popular Republican Movement at the state level The following displays the current representation of PRM both federally and in the various federal states. Party Factions Main article: Parliamentary Caucuses of the Popular Republican Movement The caucuses are broken up along economic ideological lines, with the Budget Hawks being most conservative; the Activists being the most socialist; and the Investors falling in-between. The Freedom Caucus is the party's more civil libertarian elements. Unaligned members do not formally affiliate with any of the caucuses. Party Leadership See also: Frontbench of the Popular Republican Movement Roles of Leadership Parliamentary Leader: the parliamentary leader, or simply "leader" for short, is the face of the party. He or she is the PRM candidate for Chancellor, writes the party's programme, and is the highest-ranking party member in parliament. Chairman: the chairman/woman is the highest-ranking non-parliamentary party member. He or she handles legal matters for the party and works with the Secretary-General on other administrative issues. Secretary-General: the secretary-general is a ranking parliamentarian who handles the administrative issues of the party. He or she may make changes to the name, logo, and slogan of the party, among other branding decisions. The secretary-general is considered the second-most powerful office in the party, behind only the parliamentary leader. Treasurer: the treasurer is a ranking parliamentarian who handles party finances. He or she allocates funding and deals with generating revenue. Whip: the whip is a ranking parliamentarian who secures the votes of other PRM parliamentarians to ensure they make the right vote on each bill in accordance to the party's policies. Spokesman: the spokesman/woman is a non-parliamentary party member who acts as the voice of the party, giving official statements and press releases on behalf of the party as a whole. Leadership Procedure Vacancies in party leadership are filled by the secretary-general. If there is no secretary-general, one can be selected by the leader. New nominations for parliamentary leader require additional confirmation by a simple majority of parliamentarians. Whenever the circumstances permit it, the new leader should be chosen by the democratic will of the voting public. List of Parliamentary Leaders Footnotes The Steam roleplayer known as Varus, who controlled the Popular Republican Movement for 16 days short of a year, from when he first contacted the group owner until the day the roleplay ceased, felt very privileged to participate and eventually become a major player in the world of Falleentium. Although he was very sad that it had to end before he knew what would become of his party, or how history would remember Imperial Chancellor Sheldon Whitehouse, or what interesting developments would arise from the mixture of state and federal politics that had only just begun right before the end, it was worth it. Truly, Falleentium was an experience like no other; it's hard to imagine that Varus was only part of the RP for not even a year, because in that year it had become such a major part in his life. Even on vacations, he used mobile Steam to cast votes and stay active. Although it does not come easy to him, this is his small way of saying "goodbye".Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Popular Republican Movement